losing control
by ArrowJay
Summary: When Intelligence tries chasing down a criminal, one of their own ends up taken hostage by him!
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Jay is held a hostage by a criminal in Med**?

Hey guys, so this is my first ever fanfiction so I'm sorry if it is lacking anything you're hoping for. Anyways, I'm huge fan of Chicago PD, but mostly Jay. And it's bugging me that there's not enough wump/hurt episodes of him. So, I decided to create my own. Please bear with me. Also, I'll include Will since we don't see much of them interacting!

I don't own any of the characters they all belong to NBC and Dick Wolf

"how do we know where his next hit is gonna be? He could be anywhere in Chicago planting his bomb?" Hayley said with a depressed tone. It's been days since they've been tracing Jackson Bill, a terrorist who was behind 3 bombs in Chicago so far.

"we don't, but I have a strong feeling he's gonna show up in Med soon. His sister was admitted last night after a car crash. So, if he is dumb enough, he's gonna show up there" Voight said with confidence as the rest of his team nodded in agreement.

"Ruzek, you and Attwater watch his calls, see if it's gonna get any closer" he said then turned to Jay and Hayley " I want you both on patrol in case he showed up there" he said then turned to Jay directly "I want you to give a heads up to Will to report if he sees anything. Antonio and I will be there too." By that, the team leaved the bullpen.

" oh man, I hope we catch this Jackson guy today, I could use some sleep" Attwater said taking another sip of his coffee, nodded Ruzek "Amen". They're interrupted by Voight's voice "any word?" "nope' said Ruzek.

"how much do you wanna bet he's not gonna show up?" Jay said with a smile looking at Hayley she nodded while watching from her window the entrance of Med "how about you'll get me a beer when today is over?" "I can do that"

they both sat there quietly for an hour waiting for any kind of sign "BINGO" said Hayley "Voight, we have the suspect entering Med, possibly" she said as her and Jay entered Med "copy, watch him. Everybody, wait for my sign to engage" "copy" said Jay as they were watching the suspect from distance.

Ruzek, Attwater and Burgess started to scan the hospital looking for their suspect waiting for their boss's sign to make a move.

" we have eyes on the suspect" said Burgess as they were gathered from distance with the rest of their team " Voight, how do you wanna handle this?" she said as they watched their suspect enter a hospital room of which they guessed to be his sisters'

"Carefully" he continued "wait for him to leave and be ready to make a move"

Jay called his brother to enter the room to give them a status and somehow draw him out to take him down

"well, what do we have here!" Will said as he entered the room where the suspect and his sister were holding his chart "according to your vitals, there's nothing serious except for a couple of bruises, 2 cracked ribs and a nasty concussion which is probably why we are keeping you over night for observation, other than that there's nothing to be worried about?" he smiled at them as he looked to Jackson "Mr. Jackson, do you mind if we have a word outside?" "okay" said Jackson with a rough voice.

As Will and the suspect were walking out the room Voight gave his team a nod to be ready to take down their suspect. Jay was on the right outside the room, Hayley on the left while Antonio and the rest of the team were on the front outside arms up with their guns ready to make a move on Jackson when he walks out.

"CHICAGO PD, SURRENDER YOURSELF" Jackson was frozen in his place trying to find a way out and cursing himself for being stupid enough to come to med in the first place without setting up a plan on how to leave

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO MOVE THE WHOLE PLACE IS FILLED WITH COPS, THERES NO WAY OUT" shouted Burgess at their suspect really wanting to take down their suspect.

Jackson stood there with his hands raised ready to give in after realizing that there is really no way out and any move he can make is gonna get him killed… and that's when it came to him. Jay was closer to him, he took his cuffs and was heading over to cuff his suspect's hands, when all of the sudden Jackson hit his face with the back of his hand, sending Jay backwards, with no time for Jay to gain control of himself, Jackson grabbed him by his vest and had his arms around his neck choking him to weaken him.

"LET ME GO OR YOU'RE GONNA WATCH YOUR DETECTIVE CHOKE TO DEATH" intelligence had little time to react to what was happening. One of their own _their friend_ is held against his well by their dangerous criminal and they can neither let him go nor let their now bleeding from his nose friend be threatened by Jackson, they have to make a move quickly.

"let him go Jackson, and I promise we can work something out" Voight said with a threating voice hoping in coming out of this with no casualties, as the rest of his team still raising their gun against their suspect but keeping distance still, he can't let any of his detectives die by one of their suspects, not Jay, not after this kid started to feel like his son. Especially, after Erin went to Newyork and left him heartbroken, then he had to deal with it and his PTSD and the loss of his father. No he's not gonna let this happen, Jay deserves better, he deserves a better life and he's gonna make sure to have one.

Jackson's around Jay's neck tightens as he struggles to take his breath, he starts to see black dots but he's forcing himself to stay awake and hopefully coming out alive from this situation.

"please let him go, he's got nothing to do with this. If you want someone to blame you can blame me, I'm the one who tricked you to get outside the room" Will was trying to convince Jackson to let go of his little brother, he can't watch the last member of his family die, and he won't let that happen specially after they started to get closer again.

"oh believe me your time will come, but right now I gotta survive" Jackson said as he was moving towards the exit door of MED with intelligence following him with their guns still on hold, what happened next to their friend was so fast and they didn't see it coming

"JAAAYYY"

Anddddd it's done :D the first chapter anyways.

Please leave me reviews with your opinions and with ideas of how you'd like this story to continue, I could use some ideas because why not?

I'd like to know your opinions to know if there's anyone actually reading this story so I would carry on writing

Anyways have a nice weekend 😊


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay wow, I never thought I would receive this much reviews this fast, which encouraged me to update faster than I planned. Thank you so much guys. Also, I was inspired by some of your opinions on how to proceed the story. So I hope you guys enjoy it xoxo**

 **Ps. I'm not a doctor so of course I won't be able to give an accurate diagnose, I'm just a media major student**

 **"** oh believe me your time will come, but right now I gotta survive" Jackson said as he was moving towards the exit door of MED with intelligence following him with their guns still on hold, what happened next to their friend was so fast and they didn't see it coming

"JAAAYYY"

Jackson checked behind him to make sure that he'd reached to the exit door where he could run away. Once he was made sure it's all set up, he used his other hand and pulled out his knife that he was keeping hidden underneath his built just in case. Before anyone could stop it, Jackson stabbed Jay in the back

"JAAYYYY" Will and the rest of the team screamed as they watched their friend being stabbed with no ability of stopping it.

The stab sent a flare of pain through Jays' spine and made it impossible for him to stand anymore. Jackson let go of Jay and started to run towards the exit door, leaving the intelligence deal with the mess he made, Jay fell down to the floor staring as he saw legs approaching him but he was in so much pain to acknowledge whatsoever happening right now, he just wanted to sleep and rest cause man it's been a rough day.

"Antonio, you're with me" Voight said while already running towards the door to get Jackson.

"hey, hey, hey stay with me, you're gonna be just fine" Will tried to assure his brother who gave no sign of understanding what's happening "WE NEED THIS GURNEY NOW"

"Jay, please stay with me, you're gonna be just fine. Breath, you're okay" Hayley tried to stay calm for her partner's sake but it was so hard to be, when the blood loss is already taking its toll on Jay making him pale as a ghost.

Dr. Rhodes arrived with the gurney to move Jay, as soon as he arrived Attwater helped with lifting Jay carefully off the floor onto the gurney as Jay let out a groan " be careful with him, we don't wanna cause any more damage" Rhodes said warning Attwater as they moved him towards the OR "I need him on IV and heart monitor, we need stabilize him before we get him into surgery" Will said as he saw the nurses doing what he said and putting on an oxgen mask on his brother's now pale as sheets face

"Will you can't be here, wait in the waiting room and I'll update you"

"are you kidding me? I can't leave him, he is my BROTHER"

" exactly, you can't work on him, you won't be thinking straight and you'll do him harm than good. come on, Will you know the hospital policy. You can't work on family" Rhodes continued "you know you can trust me I'm gonna do my best for him, he's in good hands but I can't waste anymore time arguing with you while my patient needs me now. I'll update you soon" with that Rhodes left Will on the brick of tears.

Will joined his brother's team in the waiting room, as he slid down on the floor burying his face in his hands praying for his only family to survive.

"did you catch the son of a bitch?" Hayley said with anger as she watched Antonio and her boss coming towards them in the waiting room. "yeah, we did. He's in custody now but we came here to check on Jay. then we are gonna proceed the investigation later on"

"Good" Will said with a tone full of anger and a teary eye, he wanted the son of a bitch who was responsible for putting his brother in a hospital to get what he deserves.

"anything new?" Voight asked hoping for good news on Jays condition.

"all we know that it's bad, he lost a lot of blood" Burgess said through her sobs. she loves Jay, he is one of the best people she worked with, and seeing him in the condition he was today, well that's never gonna leave her memory.

"he's gonna be okay, we all know how tough Halsted is, he's not gonna leave without fighting" Voight tried to spread positive thoughts to get through this situation. Then he turned to Will "you know he will" Will nodded in agreement.

Hours have passed with no update on Jays' condition, and it's alreay making everyone grow worried by each moment.

Finally, after what seems as a decade Dr. Rhodes came out. And everyone was on their feet eager to hear about their friend's condition.

"sorry for keeping you waiting but we were trying to stabilize him after losing too much blood" he stopped to watch their worried expressions as he continued with a smile on his face "he is gonna fine, we had some set backs but we believe he is gonna pull through" he watched as everyone let out a sigh of relief they've been holding since Jay was in this surgery room.

"so he's gonna be fine? No complications?" Will said smiling with eyes filled of tears "so far everything is good, but we will know more when he wakes up. But I can't see why he can't be, his vitals are good although he'll be asleep for the next 12 hours for being heavily sedated"

"what about his stab wound did it hit anything vital?"

"it did not, but it was near his spine cord, but like I said we will know more when he wakes up" Dr. Rhodes as he watched Will and the intelligence glance at one another and he can tell that they're already worried of what might happen.

"but you just said he is gonna be fine?" Ruzek said with a depressed yet hopeful tone "he will, and I believe if there were any complications hopefully, we are gonna be able to fix it"

"yeah" Will nodded as he looked the other way of the room trying to escape any bad scenario thoughts.

"can we see him?"

"yeah, but he will be sleeping so please make it short, he is in room 208 and the nurse will show you the way"

And with that everyone went to see their friend.

As they got near Jay's room, they could see their friend sleeping looking like he is in peace. But they know that its from whatever they've sedated him with.

He looked pale, but not as he was earlier which was probably a good sign. He had nasal canal on instead of the oxygen mask and he was hooked into all types of machines that was probably doing all the work on keeping him alive. But they were thankful that he is at least not fighting for his life _not hard anyways_.

Everyone took a seat just watching as their friend laying on his hospital bed. the room is filled with a terrible silence, that if it weren't for these machines and their beeping sounds, you'd hear the sound of a pin hitting the floor.

Will sat next to his brother bed, holding his hand and looking at Jay's face praying that his brother would come out of this. He started to pray silently that he didn't even notice that now tears were falling down his cheeks. But he didn't care if anyone saw him, all he cares about right now is making sure that his little brother was okay.

 **Aannnddd its done. Not sure though of how it was but please leave me reviews with your opinion on what you'd like me to add to this story.**

 **Happy holidays everyone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :D I know it's been awhile since I've last updated but my finals exams are on so I'm a bit busy.**

 **Anyways, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it**

 **Ps. I'm not a doctor, so if there's any medical mistake you find then it probably is.**

Will sat next to his brother bed, holding his hand and looking at Jay's face praying that his brother would come out of this. He started to pray silently that he didn't even notice that now tears were falling down his cheeks. But he didn't care if anyone saw him, all he cares about right now is making sure that his little brother was okay.

By now Will and the team were all sitting staring at their friend who's been lying on a hospital bed for the past 3 hours, with no slight change. Voight whose expression are always hard to read looked at his detective with a sympathetic look, the heart of his intelligence is right there in front of him wearing a hospital gown and a nasal cannula instead of his usual black shirt and jeans along with his gun. Leaving him looking completely at peace.

"you guys should go, I'll be next to him in case anything happens" Will said looking at Voight and his team with his hands still holding Jays.

"you kidding? no, we wanna be there when he wakes up" said Ruzek while he was switching glances between Will and Jay.

"he won't wake up for another 8 hours, so why don't you rest up, catch some sleep and come back, because as you said he'd wanna see you"

"he's right" Voight said as he looked at his team "let's take a break, we won't do any good to him looking like zombies" his team nodded slowly in agreement although they didn't wanna leave their friend's side, but they knew Voight was right, they need to rest up and maybe even get the time to go back to the district and proceed with the case to take down the son of a bitch who is behind their friend's injury.

"take care, let us know if something happen' Antonio said as he gave Will a goodbye hug, as his other teammates did.

"keep me in the loop" Will said to Voight when it was his turn to say goodbye. Will didn't need to say much because Voight immediately got the message. He wanted to know what happens in the case, which is understandable considering Jackson was behind everything that has happened to his brother

"will do"

By that. The room was empty except for Will and Jay.

Will turned to his brother, holding his hand again, looking at his brother and studying his delicate yet pale and agonized features. "hey buddy" he smiled "I know it's been a rough-crazy day, but you got out, we got you Jay" he looked at his brother hoping for any signs of waking up, when he found none, he sighed and continue "please man you gotta wake up, I c-can't burry another member of this family, specially not you. You're my little brother I should be the one protecting you and keeping you out of all the bad and hurtful things in this world". He recalled the time where Jay told him and his family about enlisting in the army, he recalled how scared he felt, the tightness sensation he felt during that time which he is feeling it again at the current moment. He recalled the time he got a phone call saying that his brother was back from after months of being away. He recalled why didn't go back to his brother, why he chose to party instead of being there for his brother and later his sick mother, he knows what a war does to someone, how it breaks and torn his soul until its left with nothing, but pain, how it changes a person. He couldn't go back because he couldn't see this new side of his brother, he knows that it's not something you can ignore for the rest of your life, but he chose to do so for the time being.

He didn't wanna see his once filled with joy, happy in life brother looking like dead man walking around, who is only alive from the outside but completely shattered and dead from the inside. He knows that his brother is very good at hiding his feelings but damn it if he can't see right through his pain-screaming for help eyes, his eyes that was once glowing, seems like it has lost any glow or light.

He recalled the phone call he got from his brother with a tight yet hurt voice saying the woman he was gonna purpose to, had left him without even saying a goodbye, leaving his brother questioning his self-worth. he remembered how angry he felt that he wanted to call Erin and blame her for making his brother feel the way he feels now, but he wouldn't do it, he knows his brother deserved someone better, who loves and treat him the right way.

Finally, he recalled the events of today, and he felt anger rising inside of him he could see red, Jay might be okay and whatever injuries he has will fade, but he knows that he'd seen today will never leave his memory until the end of his days. he wanted nothing but beat to death the person who did this to his brother. But at the moment he wanted to be a real brother and be there for Jay when he wakes up.

"sleep tight, borther. I'll be there when you wake up" he said with now tears streaming down his face.

It wasn't until 6AM when Will felt a slight movement around him, he looked to see his hands are still holding Jays, he could see Jay's eyes moving under his eyelids, trying to wake up.

"Hey it's okay, I'm here.'' After what felt to be a while, a green-wandering eye are open looking around trying to comprehend what is happening around.

"hey buddy" Will said with a huge grin on his face, he couldn't how happy he is.

"Will?" "what's going on?"

"what do you remember?"

"I…." before Jay could answer, he looked at his room's door to see his friends walking in with a clear happy-to-see faces.

"oh man, we are so glad you're back" Attwater said as bumped his fist against Jays, who is still slightly confused.

"how come you never told us he's awake?" Hayley said with teasing tone.

"you guys, he was just awake when you walked in, I don't know how you guys managed to be on time but I'm glad it happened"

"so how are you feeling?" Will asked his brother trying to hide his worried gaze.

"well, I feel good, except that it feels like I have been sleeping for a decade"

"yeah, try a day" Will said and he could see the true joy on his teammates face. "we are really glad you're okay" Voight said as he greeted Jay with a pat on his shoulder" which Jay returned with a genuine smile.

They filled Jay with the events of what happened the other day. The mood was really good and everybody seemed happy that Jay is up and talking until Jay asks something unexpected.

"hey Will"

"yeah"

"How long do you think it gonna take for the sedative to go away? I wanna go to the toilet but I can't seem able to do so?"

"what do you mean? It's away since you're awake this morning" Will started to get a worried feeling, and he can tell that he is not the only one because he could feel the team taking a scared glances from one another.

The next words made everyone freeze while standing. "then why is that I can't feel my legs" Jay said with a complete fear and worry.

"it might be the rest of the sedative fading" Will tried to reassure his brother, but he knows it's not true that there's no such a thing, but he could tell that Jay wasn't convinced as well so he tries again just so they woudn't jump to any conclusion with no evidence.

"do you feel the heat or the weight of the blankets?" he asked hoping for the yes answer as well did his friends.

"Will, I'm telling you I can't feel anything from waist down" Jay said with a clear feared and loud voice.

"can you feel this?" Will is now running a metal stick on his brother's leg that he got from his coat's pocket.

"no, Will" the usage of his name made Will study his brother's defeated and scared face. This can't be happening.

"Am I paralyzed?" Jay asked with his eyes filled with unshed tears, doing the best he could not to release them.

"hey. We don't know anything, okay? Settle in and I'm gonna order some tests, it might be nothing, just a reaction your body gave, given the trauma you've had yesterday" Will said with an optimistic tone, he really hoped that this was the case, or else he wouldn't know how to comfort his brother.

"yeah man, don't jump that high, just wait and see" Ruzek tried to comfort his friend but he's also scared that this might not be the case and his friends' whole life might change forever.

Annddd its done. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I wanted to explore everyone's point of view as much as I could but I thought it'd be best to do so on the upcoming chapter.

Also, yeah It bothered me to hell that they ended Linstead the way it did. I know Sophia wanted out but it could've ended better than breaking Jay's heart because he deserves happiness the most.

So, send me reviews with your opinions, let me know what you think 😊

Happy new year, guys! xoxox


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy guys :D I know it's been awhile since I've last updated but I'm stuck with my exams but here we go.**

 **Ps. I'm not a doctor, so if there's any medical mistake you find then it probably is.**

 **Xxxxxxx**

"hey. We don't know anything, okay? Settle in and I'm gonna order some tests, it might be nothing, just a reaction your body gave, given the trauma you've had yesterday" Will said with an optimistic tone, he really hoped that this was the case, or else he wouldn't know how to comfort his brother.

"yeah man, don't jump that high, just wait and see" Ruzek tried to comfort his friend but he's also scared that this might not be the case and his friends' whole life might change forever.

 **Xxxxx**

The waiting room felt cold and empty, even though it was filled with Will and intelligence team praying for any good news about their friend and brother's condition.

It was early in the morning when Jay was taken for tests to know what caused his paralysis and whether it was permanent or not. Leaving everybody pacing back and forth and second guess what happened that day and whether or not they could have somehow prevented all of this from happening.

Burgess and Atwatter were sent back by Voight to the precinct to finish up the paper work. Voight who lost count on how many hours he spent waiting on any news regarding detective. Jay isn't just one of his smartest and finniest detectives working on his team, he considered him as a son, a son who went through a lot for his liking, a son who was left heart broken by his daughter figure, and he can't help but feel protective over him ever since that happened, he knows that he wouldn't show emotion or concern but he can't but feel that whatever happened to Jay is somehow his fault. Maybe if they had a better plan or let Jackson go when he asked to, then none of this would've happened. He knows that he can't control whatever happens next but he was one of his team, his team that he ought to protect. He knows that if Jay was sentenced to be on a wheelchair for the rest of his life, then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Voight was pulled out of his thoughts by Ruzek's question to Will

"how much longer do we have to wait? I mean it's been 2 hours, they need to give us something"

"It usually takes longer, but I believe we gotta for another hour or so"

"gosh….. I'm gonna get some coffee for the rest of us, hopefully It'd waste some time"

"I'm gonna help you" Antonio said as they both left the room.

Hailey has been staring at her watch, praying for the hour to pass. She desperately needs Dr. Rhodes to walk in the room and tell them that her partner is going to fine that this was just an anesthetic thing and he's gonna be released first thing in the morning.

She's been through a lot with Jay, he's the only one who ever understood when she was having a hard time, he always did his best to be there for her even when she tried to push him away, she always finds him at her place drinking a couple of beers and talking out whatever was bothering her and when she's finally done talking, he starts to crack some jokes about almost everything to see her smile. She doesn't want to lose that, she doesn't want to be the one comforting him if he stays on a wheelchair forever, because she doesn't know how. she knows how much Jay loves his job and likes to move a lot, and to see him having no ability to move around and be dependent is breaking her heart already. But if there's anything she's sure about is that she'll be there for him no matter what, cause after all they both knew how to make the other one feels good even though she's not sure how to do so.

Will has been staring at a blank space just silently praying that he'd wake from this nightmare by his brother telling him that everything was fine that _he was fine._ he is a doctor, he knows a paralyzed condition when he sees one, and his brother fits right under. He's not dumb but he just prays for some kind of miracle pulling them out of this. He just knows that whatever happens next, he's gonna be with his brother in every step of the way. He can't but think this line of work that's brother chose, will continue to make him suffer, whether it was mentally or physically. He knows that some cases triggers Jay's PTSD and some other leaves him lying on a hospital bed, but he can't stop him from doing what he loves, god knows if Jay told him to quit being a doctor, he'd probably just ignore him and leave the room.

He was about to get up and see if there's any news on Jay's condition, when the room's door was burst opened revealing dr. Rhodes holding some medical files, which he believes to be his brothers'.

Ruzek and Antonio joined the room just in time.

"sorry to keep you waiting, but we had to make sure of everything" Rhodes started as he looked at the long and worried faces looking back at him waiting for him to continue.

"we made some test to determine what caused Jays' paralysis, when Jay was stabbed in his lower back just a few inches from his spine cord, it caused some pressure and swelling on it, resulting the numbness of his legs, his inability to move or feel anything from his waist down."

"so, does that make him paralyzed?" Ruzek asked afraid of the answer.

"partially yes, but give him a few weeks until the swollen is down, and he'll gradually gain some feels on both legs"

"so, he's going to be okay" Will asked, just so eager to hear the yes.

"yes guys, don't worry. With physical therapy and rest, he should make full recovery and be back to work within 2-3 months" Rhodes finished with a smile as he saw how relived everybody was after knowing their friend is going to be okay

"when can we see him?" Antonio asked

" you can go ahead if you want. Just make sure he takes it slow, we don't want any more pressure on his spinal cord to cause any further complication"

"don't worry about it, I'll cuff him to the bed if I have to" Will said as he was already making his way to see his younger brother.

As the team and Will were approaching the room, they tried to maintain their excitement and joy.

They entered the room to the sight of Jay mostly sit up position on his bed, they were glad that his face wasn't as pale as it was before, it was clear it's gained some color back into it.

Jay studied the faces of his teammates and his brother, trying to understand what is happening, until he decided to speak first

"okay, so what is going on?"

"well, it turns out you'll keep your spot in intelligence after all" Voight was the first to answer

"I'm not following"

Will started to explain his condition with details, knowing that this would reassure his brother a bit

"so, I can still be a cop?"

"yeah Jay, you still can" Will pretended to be annoyed with his brother questions but honestly he can't help but smile knowing that his brother is gonna be fine

"I'm so glad you're fine" Hailey said giving Jay a hug

"thank you" Jay smiled, he was happy that everything was turning out at best

"when am I leaving then?"

Will knew this question was coming, he knew how much his brother hated hospitals

"relax jay, you still need your bed rest, so please take it easy" Will looked at his brothers' eye making sure that Jay understood how serious this was.

Jay could see the tired and worry eyes that his brother had, and decided to give his brother a break

"yeah yeah, just get me something to eat"

"I can do that" Will left the room confident that Jay is with his team and will eventually be alright.

Xxxxxxx

 **Anddd its done. I don't know if I should just leave the story end up to this point or continue with Jays physical therapy sessions and what not.**

 **Please, leave reviews with your opinions and whether you'd like for me to continue.**

 **Alsooo, the show is finally back on Wednesday, so I'm sooo excited :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy there people. I never thought my first story would reach chapter 5 but here we go. I was about to stop right where it was but some of you wanted me continue.**

 **Alsooo, you guys this week's episode was INSANE it was so good yet it hurt to see the look on Jays face when he found out about Hailey and Ruzek I wanted to give him a hug :/**

 **Xxxxxxxx**

It was day 3 after Jay found out that his life didn't end, that even though the down side of his body bailed on him, he still has a chance with whatever his doctor has in mind regarding his recovery routine. But Jay didn't want to wait long to know what's ahead of him, he misses walking around on his own without having someone helping him get on his wheelchair to move from place to place, he feels chained into this chair and he couldn't wait to break free and carry on with his life. It was bad enough that he couldn't go anywhere without being followed by his brother or one of his team, but what was worse was the pity looks in their eyes, these where killing him. He didn't want to feel vulnerable or incapable, he'd rather try and fail on his own to take any action just so he wouldn't see these looks.

"hey, how are you doing today?" Hailey asked with concern

"I'm really good, just can't wait to get out of here"

"well, I just I heard on my way to here that dr. Rhodes might sign your release paper tomorrow, I guess"

"for real?" he sounded like a baby who was permissioned to go out and play with his toys, but he couldn't hide his excitement.

"settle in there, cowboy. We'll know more when they get here"

"know more about what?" Dr. Rhodes said as he entered the room with Will

"Hailey said that she might've heard you guys talking about discharging me tomorrow, right?"

"yeah, your vitals are looking good and your stabbing wound is healing just fine so I don't see why you can't leave" Jay couldn't hide his grin after hearing the last part

"of course, you still need your bed rest, have medications to take, and we should start consider your options for PT, so let me get your medication, and we'll talk further" Rhodes continued "now if you'll excuse me, gonna get those medications and be right back" and with Rhodes left the room.

Jay was so focused on getting out of the hospital that he didn't stop to think what was waiting for him when he left. Sure, he wants to gain movement and be able to do things by himself but he can't help but feel scared _'what if this thing doesn't work?' 'what if he can't be a cop again?' 'what if he became a prisoner of one chair that controlled his movement and destination'_

The rest of the team was now gathered in Jay's room just wanting to be there for their friend in case anything happens.

"hey man, we were just talking about going to Molly's tomorrow after you're discharged. So, buckle up, first round's on me" Attwater said and was greeted by his fellow teammates.

"yeah, you buying? I wouldn't wanna miss that"

"I hate to break it to you bro, but you're off alcohol because you're on medication" Will said as he looked to his brother sighing.

"a club soda wouldn't hurt" Attwater said.

"but you're still buying"

"yeah, dude. Don't worry about it"

"maybe soda with beer?" Jay said sarcastically and looking at his brother.

"No"

"Yeah, I wasn't hoping for any, anyways"

Jay sat for the next 30 mins with his friends and Will telling jokes for each other to try to ease the tension in the room, they told Jay how the case was going so far with Jackson and that his trial is tomorrow morning then he'll be behind bars doing his sentence. It was when dr. Rhodes and another doctor entered Jay's room holding medical files and bag filled with bags.

"how's everyone today?" Rhodes asked as he was looking through his files

"good" they all answered with the same nervous tone

Rhodes then looked at Jay "jay, we're about to discus your PT and if you have any question please don't hesitate to ask"

Jay nodded, he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder but he didn't have to look he knew it was Will reassuring him.

"as you know, your body suffered a trauma that has unfortunately affected the area around your spine cord, resulting your temporal paralysis. Physiotherapy is a must in order to gain sensation and movement in the down side of your body."

Rhodes stopped to study the faces looking at him giving him the sign to keep going.

" Physiotherapy helps the patient to strengthen and maintain the muscle mass and also to make recovery to some extent. it also helps it blood circulation and relaxation of the muscles" he continued "we will start with passive exercise, but eventually you can start to regain small amounts of movements but with enough time and practice you can progress to active exercises, so don't panic." Rhodes smiled trying to make it seem as simple and easy as possible "it starts very slowly – but trust your brain is on your side. As long as you're practicing your rehab exercises with high repetition, then your brain will start to rewire itself and relearn how to control your muscles"

Jay was listening to what Rhodes was saying and asking himself _'how did he get here?' 'was he reckless enough that he let his guard down and allowed Jackson to get a hold of him in the first place then managed to get himself stabbed, then_ _ended up later on a hospital bed with no ability to feel or even move his legs and do the easy tasks.'_ He cursed himself and wanted just to get out of the room and be alone to think of how his life turned upside down in less than 4 days.

" okay so, how will this work? How long will this take?" Jay asked trying to steady his voice.

"luckily, doing PT isn't complicated. You'll have a trained physiotherapist working by your side until the very end. Also, you'll do PT once per day for 6 to 8 weeks." Rhodes continued as he pulled 2 bottles of medications out of the bag and gave them to Will "you're gonna need to take your medications as prescribed, these are B and B12 Vitamins. Okay, so this is it. Do you have any question?"

"umm, no. thanks!" Jay answered trying to force a smile.

"Jay, I know this is a lot to take in. but if there's anyone who can pull this off, it's you. Let me know when you're ready to schedule next week"

Jay nodded as he watched Rhodes leave the room then everything went quiet. He could hear his friends and Will telling him that everything is going to be fine but he just couldn't listen to them. He was just not sure if they're trying to convince him or themselves of whatever they're saying to him. He chose to smile and thank them for the moment, he just wanted to be left alone and think about how to work things out and get himself out of this. He was never one for pretenders, but he can't help but feel conflicted. He doesn't know if he wants to do the PT because he's scared of the results but he also can't not do it, because he can't spend the rest of his life on a wheelchair regretting that he had a chance on walking but he never took it. He knows, if this PT didn't work out as he hoped it would, then he doesn't know what do with himself or how he is gonna accept that.

"hey man, we're here for you in every step of the way, you're not alone in this" Ruzek said squeezing his friends' hand.

"thank you, guys. I really appreciate that"

"you don't thank your family for being there for you, Jay" Voight said with a sincere look at Jay

Jay smiled and was really thankful for having such a support system by his side, that made it possible to go through whatever is coming.

 **Meanwhile Jackson**

It was the day Jackson was being transferred for his trial. But he just had a lot of plans to do and he couldn't be prisoned just yet. He wanted to seek revenge on everyone who ever gotten him to this point. Starting with intelligence and Will, the doctor who tricked him into getting caught by the cops. Then he'll plant the last bomb he intended to do before he got caught.

Jackson was already on his way to trial along with another criminal in the same car he was in. they already had a plan on breaking out before they arrived to the trial. Louis the other prisoner, had a small knife and pins that he managed to get before leaving his cell. He passed the pins in secrecy to Jackson who managed to uncuff his hands, he waited for the right moment to make a move to attack the police officers who were securing him and Louis. Then when the police officers weren't looking at him, he made his move knowing that Louis was going to back him up and do the same with the other officer.

Their plan succeeded. They killed the police officers and jumped out of the walking car. They ran fast before they're chased down by more cops.

Jackson was now free, he couldn't wait to get back to Chicago and proceed with his plans.

Xxxxxx

 **And it's done :D I'm not** **really sure about this chapter but I was trying to fit what I had in my mind into it.**

 **Also, some of you expressed that they'd like to see how the Physiotherapy is gonna work, so I'm happy to include this in, on the upcoming chapters**

 **PS. I read a lot about Physiotherapy treatment to be able to write the chapter. So, if there's anything you'd like for me to add please don't hesitate.**

 **leave me reviews with your opinions and pitch me any ideas you'd like to see in my story. Have a nice weekend, everyone xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy guyss, I know I know it's been a great while since I've last updated but I've been extremely busy with college and work.**

 **Thank you, guys so much for the great reviews they always inspire me to keep going. Anywaysss, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **PS. Italic indicates the person on the other phone talking.**

 **Xxxxxx**

The next morning, Jay was awakened by the beeping sound of the machines beside him, but mostly by the sound of his brother arguing with Voight which seemed to be a pretty heated one. Giving Will's hand gestures and facial expressions. He wanted to get up and see what's going on, when he remembered that he can't really move around and cursed his luck. All he could do was sit and push himself up to the point where he could see whatever is happening outside of his room clearly. He decided not to wait up any longer, as it seemed that their argument isn't anywhere near to be finished, he pushed on the nurse calling button which clearly caught his brother's attention because he looked at him and rushed inside his room.

"hey, are you okay?"

"you tell me, what's going on?"

"what do you mean?"

"you know what I mean. Why are you and Voight are fighting like a married couple?"

"umm, it's nothing, don't worry about?"

"yeah, right" Jay said not buying what Will tell him

"anyway, I've arranged your PT and you can start on Monday. And you can leave today if you want" Will knew that the last line would get his brother's mind off a little.

"can I leave like now?"

"yeah sure, my shift is over in 30mins so dress up and I'll come back so we'd leave"

"okay. By the way, nice way of changing the subject" Jay said already pushing himself up to get ready, Will sighed but said nothing

Jay found it a little harder than he'd expected it to be and if he was being honest to himself, he was embarrassed to feel his brother watching him trying to close the wheelchair to himself so he'd move around.

"hey, do you need hel-"

"no, I can do it" Jay cut Will off knowing what his brother wanted to say. But he doesn't want to feel incapable or dependent, it's just not him.

"you'll tell me if you need my help, right?"

"Yeah" Will left the room giving Jay his privacy, knowing that his little brother hates to be seen weak, when in fact this is far from the truth. His brother is one of the strongest people he knew.

Jay was now sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the wheelchair thinking of how the hell will he get himself on that chair. He pulled the wheelchair until it was next to his bed, he pushed his upper body up and quickly positioned himself on the chair as he pulled his two legs and placed each of them on its right place. He found the process to be hard and annoying but he convinced himself that this is temporary.

After what felt like hours trying to dress up sitting down, Will came back after 30mins like he said.

"okay, are we good?"

"yes, can we please get out of here"

"yes sir"

Will took the handle of Jay's wheelchair and pushed their way out of the hospital and at the parking lot. Will pushed the shotgun door open, he put one hand under Jay's arms and the other under his legs, he then pulled him up and put him down on his seat then put the wheelchair back in the trunk and got back to his driver's seat. It was a long process that he was happy to do.

"thank you"

"for what? Holding you?" Will knew what Jay meant but he just wanted to break the ice ever since the night of the incident.

"that, and for being okay putting up with all of this, I know it won't be easy"

"hey, helping you to get back on your feet? There's nothing easier. don't ever think like that. You're my brother, and actually I should be thanking you for giving me the chance to be there for you. I know I wasn't always there and I'm really sorry for that, but I'm here now. You got nothing to worry about"

Jay nodded and smiled at his brother, he was really glad to have his brother by his side now.

What they didn't know that Jackson was watching them from far planning oh how to take down his first two targets "soon, I'll get my revenge on each and every one of you".

After 15mins of drive, Will and Jay finally arrived at Will's apartment and Will helped Jay to lay down on the couch.

"tell me again why I can't go to my apartment? You can still stay over, you know!"

"because jay, it's closer to my work and I wouldn't have to worry about you being miles away from the hospital just incase anything goes wrong, which hopefully doesn't"

Jay sighed and threw his head back looking at ceiling "what am I supposed to do now?"

"turn on the tv, I hear there's a big game on tonight that you wouldn't wanna miss"

"aren't you gonna stay?"

"I have my next shift starts on 45 mins, it's not long before I'm gonna have to leave. But don't worry, Hailey is gonna come over and entertain you" Will smiled sarcastically knowing that this would annoy his brother.

"I'm not worried. In fact, I know why she's here and it's not so she'd entertain me. Will, I can take care of myself, I'm not incapable"

"and I never said you're. Hailey offered to come by so you wouldn't be alone and because I was worried too. And you gotta understand that Jay. Not a long ago, I almost lost you and I'm not gonna let this happen again. So, Sue me"

Jay understood where his brother came from and decided to make it easy for his brother.

"okay, whatever you want"

"thank you"

Jay watched his brother prepare dinner and arrange everything before he leaves. He heard a knock on the door, which was followed by Will rushing towards the door to open it as he watched Hailey enter the apartment.

"her there, blondie" making Hailey laugh.

"I dye it actually, but thank you for not noticing. Anyway, how are you doing, champ?"

"just enjoying a good game"

I can see that" before Jay could reply Will interrupted them"

"Hey Hailey, look I've arranged everything and it's ready to go. He has to take his medication every 4 hours and you have his painkillers when he needs them and don't believe him if he told you he's not in pain because he can be stubborn"

"I'm right here"

"yeah, we can see that, Jay. Please, if you ever felt something is wrong even a hint, just say 'something is wrong' "

"okay, gosh just leave already. You have other patients to annoy"

Hailey and Will looked at each other and smiled before he left.

Hailey sit down next to Jay, studying his longing face.

"he cares about you, you know?"

"yeah, I do. Just wish it was a bit easier… for both of us"

"it gets easier. You just have to wait and you gotta learn how to accept help from people around you, Jay"

"it's just, I never thought a day would come where I'm in this shape" he said pointing to his paralyzed part and continued "just weak and depended. It's not who I am."

"who said that asking for help and rely on people is weakness? Jay, most people don't realize they're strong until they're put into impossible situations. But you were strong then and you're stronger now"

" thanks, Hailey. And not just for that but for being here"

"there's no place I'd rather be" they both smiled at each other and nodded.

"so, we have a long day to cover. So, what do you wanna start with?"

"well, it's the Superbowl season…."

"okay, why don't you turn the game on and I'm gonna go make some popcorn"

"deal"

Few minutes later, Hailey came back with a big bowel of popcorn as they watched the game for the rest of the night.

Will was on his way to the hospital when his phone rang, he stared at his phone before he answered

"yeah"

" _where you at_?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital"

" _and Jay_?"

"back at my apartment with Hailey"

" _good. Does your brother know_?"

"no, you made that pretty clear this morning that he can't find out"

" _I thought you understood why he can't find out. Your brother is still injured and you of all people know that we can't risk him leaving to find this guy, he could cause more damage to himself"_

"I know that, damn it. It's just, I hate that I have to lie to him…. how long before my brother finds out that Jackson escaped custody, Voight?"

" _until we know we more about what's his next move and where he's hiding. Meanwhile, everyone is safe back at the precinct, Hailey got Jay and we have a patrol at the hospital watching whoever enters and leaves_ "

"okay"

" _will keep you updated when we know more. Stay safe_."

"yeah, thanks"

They ended the phone call and Will can't help but feel guilty for having to hide the truth from Jay. But he knows that Voight was right, they can't risk telling Jay, there's no telling how he'd react and he doesn't wanna find out. Especially, if Jay pushed himself physically, he could hurt himself further and that'd cause the spinal injury to be more severe and sensitive. And he can't have that happen, not on his watch. Thinking about his brother, he decided to call him and check on him.

"hey, just checking in"

" _everything is exactly as you left it, bro"_

"that's good. Okay, I'm gonna check on you later"

" _okay, bye_ "

"bye"

Xxxxxx

 **So, no cliffhanger in this one, I decided to leave it at bay and next chapter will be Jays' first PT session.**

 **Also, no I won't involve Jay and Hailey in a romantic way. Though I love their friendship which Is probably the best thing on the show currently, I don't want this to change not even on my fiction.**

 **Please leave me reviews with your opinion and what you'd like to see next and I'll try my best to fit them in**

 **Have a nice weekend Xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

H **eyy guys I'm sorry this story is taking this long to update but college is crazy these days so please bear with me.**  
 **Anyway here's chapter 7, i hope you enjoy:)**

 **P.S: sorry in advance for any typos or grammatical mistakes, i didn't have time to check back**

 **XxxxxxxX**

It was Monday morning, the day where Jay's first PT session. Jay woke upon hearing some movements outside his room at his brother's apartment. He removed the pillow he was sleeping on, revealing the gun that was lying beneath it and took it, then he started to look around searching for his wheelchair so he'd hop on it and see what was causing these noises especially when he knows that his brother should currently be at work. His eyes started scanning the room until he found his chair which was far away for him to get.

"Damn it" he thought to himself as he started to move himself up by the edge side of his bed, he started reaching by his hand to try and grab the chair as closer as he could but it was harder than he thought. He started to move his body even closer, grunting and cursing himself at how easy this task should be but harder than expected for him. Jay so focused on reaching his chair that he didn't notice that he was now an inch of falling down to the ground. He fell on his and groaned, he could hear footsteps approaching him. He turned around on his back, pulling out his gun, aiming at the door and ready to fire at whoever comes into his room.  
"Woah, woah calm down. It's just me, relax" Will said as he raised he arms.  
"Damn it, I thought someone was robbing the apartment or something." He said already putting down his gun.  
"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you're supposed to be at med!"  
"I will. I'm actually late. I was just preparing your breakfast, idiot" he smirked "and what are you doing on the floor?" Will said as he was helping Jay sit on the wheelchair  
"Funny you should mention that, what you're calling preparing breakfast, i would call it preparing for a war-zone. That's a hell of a way to prepare breakfast "  
"Yeah, well it's been a while since I've cooked"  
"Obviously. Should i be worried about getting food poisoning?"  
"Ha ha, yeah you should" Will said sarcastically and watched as his brother was laughing which sent him happy vibes cause it's been long time since he'd seen his brother laugh and he was glad to be the reason behind it.  
He took Jays wheelchair handler and started walking towards the kitchen and finally arriving.  
"So, are you ready for today?"  
"Yep" Jay answered knowing what his brother meant.  
"Okay look, you don't have to worry about anything, okay? I'll be with you in each step, I just want you to be ready that these things take time. That you might not feel any different until your third session. I don't want this to bring you down, okay?" He gave Jay a sincere look.  
He nodded "okay"  
"If there's anyone who could do this, it's you, Jay"  
"Thanks" offering a smile.  
"Alright, your breakfast is ready you have to eat it to take your meds and you'll have Antonio pick you up in 2 hours to take you to your PT"  
"I thought you're coming?"  
"I am. But this is just i got stuck, I don't want you to be late for your first session"  
"Okay, doc. " Jay said sarcastically.  
"I'll be in touch" Will said as he picked up his jacket and left the apartment, leaving Jay alone with his thoughts.

"Tell me you have something" Voight said walking into the bullpen.  
"Nothing. It's look he went all ghosty" Adam said with a frustrated tone.  
"What about his phone or finance records?"  
"We can't find any traces of any calls he made. He knows we are on him so he's being very cautious about where he steps in his feet" said Attwater.  
"But we did find a call that matches Jacksons description breaking into a grocery store and stealing stuff from there".  
"Adam you and Hayley go check out the shop, find out what did he take" Voight watched as Adam and Hayley leave turning to Kevin "I want you and Kim check out the street cameras, hopefully would lead us into something"  
"On it" they said already working on their computers.  
"I'm gonna go pick up Halsted for his PT session until Will meet us there. Keep me updated"  
"Yeah".

It wasn't until an hour later when Jay was getting ready for his PT session. He sat on his wheelchair waiting for his friend to pick him up, thinking about about the worst case scenario that he might never walk again. That he might be forever stuck on this chair for eternity with no escapement because whether he likes it or not he'll have to be dependent at some point and he doesn't want to feel like a burden to the people around him. He knows how much they love him, and how much his brother and his friend would help him always but still having to take care of someone until they die is heavy to take in. At least for him. He won't be able to have his favorite job or get married because who would get married to a paralyzed person? Who would like to spend the rest of their lives marry someone who can't even leave the building alone to get a cup of coffee. He tried to shake off these thoughts knowing that he still has the chance to walk again and even if not, he'll try to work something out because he won't give up.  
Jay was cut off from his thoughts as he heard the doorbell, he pushed his chair until he reached the door and open it to find Antonio.  
"What took so long?" He joked as he entered  
"I don't have my two legs anymore " Antonio realized how dry that joke was and decided to change the subject  
"Are you ready to leave?"  
"Yeah, I would've offered you beer but I know you're on duty"  
"How about this, tonight we all go to Molly's and enjoy Atwatter's first round of beer"  
"I'm in"  
"It's settled then. Let's get going or we're going to be late" he said and they both left the apartment.

The car ride was awkwardly silent. Antonio glanced at Jay whose face was leaning against the window half asleep, he didn't know what to say or what to do and he felt helpless, considering that Jay was like a little brother to him and he doesn't even know how to start a normal conversation with him. He decided to kill the silent until they arrived.  
"Soooo, what's up?"  
"Don't stress your self out, Antonio. You don't have to " Jay said while smiling  
"Was that obvious?"  
"Pretty much"  
"I just wanna make sure you're okay"  
"I am. Actually I wanna thank you for picking me up, I know you didn't have to"  
"Exactly, because i wanted to do this. You're family, Jay."  
He looked at Antonio and smiled as they carried on with their ride.  
Minutes later, they arrived at C.A.R.E physical therapy center. Jay looked at the center through his window and waited until Antonio pulled his chair and helped him on it. He seemed in shock or scared because Antonio asked him if he was okay and he couldn't answer because he didn't know if he was. He thought to himself that this is the place where his life should go back to how it was. He felt Antonio push his chair into the center where he is going to be visiting once for the next 2months.  
"Hey, there's a reservation for detective Jay Halstead by doctor Connor Rhodes?" Antonio said to the nurse at the reception  
"Yup. Hold on until i get for you his doctor"  
"Of course "  
Jay started to look around him. As he saw patients with various injuries. Some had missing limbs, some had difficulties walking solely, some were struggling to speak or move their hands, some others had the same condition as his and he thought to himself how all of these are fighting hard to heal and he found that very motivating for him to fight not only for himself but for the people around him.  
"Detective Halstead, how are you doing? I'm doctor Drake and I'm gonna be helping you throughout your PT course." They exchanged handshakes as the dr. Drake looked at Antonio.  
"I was told that Dr. Halstead would be here?"  
"He got stuck in work, but he should be here shortly. I'm detective Dawson, Jays friend"  
"Nice to meet you detective. If you don't mind, lets got to our where we can discuss how we're going to proceed the course so we'd start right away"  
"Lead the way" Antonio said as they followed dr. Drake to a private room.  
"I understand that dr. Rhodes told you how your PT goes so I'm not gonna give you a headache repeating it, unless you want to?"  
"No, no I'm good" Jay said trying to hide how nervous he is  
"Good. We're gonna start today slow, we really don't want to rush things, it's better to take things slow to allow your body take its time in fixing itself. After the session is you relax and take your meds. remember the relaxing part because not to could only make it worse, pushing yourself harder make it worse and that could take us back to square one and I'm pretty sure you don't want that. It's okay to be nervous and somehow afraid it's part of being human but don't worry, I've worked with a lot of similar cases as yours and they are all now winning marathons. Don't mess your sessions and you be fine. With that being said, do you have any questions?"  
"No. All good"  
"Great, let's start then"  
Before they moved they heard a knock on the door followed by Will entering the room out of breath like he was running a hundred miles.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't miss it, did i?" Looking around hoping he'd arrived on time.  
"No, we're just about to start"  
Will greeted Drake and Antonio as he moved to his brother  
"Just right on time, am i right or am i right?"  
"Shut up" Jay said and couldn't hide the joy on his face he found in having his brother with him.  
"Will, now that you're here I'm gonna leave because we have this case" he said knowing that Will understood to which case he was referring to.  
"Oh, of course. Thank you "  
"Thank you, Antonio " with that Antonio left the room.

"As I said today's session is gonna be simple and easy. We're gonna start with massage to stimulate nerves and muscles. I'm gonna give clothes to change into. When you're done, send Dr. Will so we'd start right away"  
"Thanks" Jay forced a smile  
"Are you ready for this?" Will asked  
"We're about to find out"  
After a while, Will called out the doctor as they started with the session.

Adam and Hayley stormed into the bullpen to deliver the news of what they found.

"so get this, we interviewed the shops's manager and he said that Jackson took some ropes, duct tapes, nails, batteries and other stuff he's not sure of what they are" Hayley said.

"we asked him if he by any chance saw the type of ride he has, he said it's a black sedan and had someone waiting for him and took off as soon as Jackson got into the car" Adam said

"so nails indicate that he is building a bomb and we know now that he is working with someone" Voight said

"maybe it's Louis. the guy he escaped with" Kim said

"how do we know for sure that he took these stuff to only build a bomb? i mean he's got duct tapes and ropes that broke in to take instead of buying it. especially with us not raising the red flag on him. what if he's planning on kidnapping someone? and he did that intentionally to send us a warning?" Kevin said and let it sink in within his teammates mind.

"we can't be sure of anything. i want you all to keep an eye on one another and i want Jackson and Louis to be found ASAP, they're planning their next move and we don't even know what or where, all we know it's soon"

"what about Jay and Will? how are we going to protect them?" Antonio said

"i'll let Will know, and i want you to send officers by his apartment 24/7. We can't take any chances"

"copy that"

what they didn't know that Jackson was already watching Will's apartment waiting for them to arrive to make his move.

XXXXXX

 **what do you think Jackson is gonna do to Will and Jay? blow them up or kidnap? let me know in the reviews**

 **this chapter was longer than i expected it to be so i don't know if it's a good or bad thing?**

 **C.A.R.E is an actual center in Chicago for physical therapy, i wanted this to be legit to make it as real as possible**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and write reviews, they are always refreshing :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I know I'm late. I've been meaning to update another this story but something always seems to stop me but here we go**

 **XxxxxX**

"So?" Will said glancing at his brother who is sitting next to him in the car riding back home from the hospital.  
"So... what?"  
"So how are you feeling after your first session?"  
"I don't really feel anything other than being sleepy" he yawned.  
"Yeah, first session would do that to you. You'll get used to it and it will be fun."  
"Doubt it, but I'm not complaining"  
Will looked at his brother and smiled. He was grateful at how far his brother has come. He knows the tough part is yet to come but he'll always have his brother's back.

"Sarge, i think I have something" Kim said looking at her computer and giving her team a look to get them to look at whatever she found.  
"What is it?" Voight said as he and his detectives joined Kim's desk.  
"I've been looking through all cameras near the district, Chicago med, and pretty much everyone's houses to make sure that jackson doesn't hit any of them" she stopped to look at them preparing herself to say the next sentence "but then I found this... this was taken from C.A.R.E center about 3 hours ago" She stopped hoping her team got what she was trying to say  
"C.A.R.E?" Asked Kevin.  
"This is where Halstead gets his PT at" Antonio said with a worried tone.  
"Everyone, get ready we need to leave NOW. Antonio call Will, tell him what is going on, that they to stay safe until we reach them"  
"Copy that"

The team left in hurry knowing that they need to catch this bastard, who's been turning his unit and their city upside down. Not just that, he caused a major damage to one of their friends and they are not going to let him to get off that easily. They can't let him reach Jay before they do, they had to doubt that Jay's strong and can defend himself, but not with his condition he can't. And they can't take lose another friend so close after Al. Jay dying would seriously crumble this unit bad. He was not just another detective in intelligence, he was a brother to each and every one of them.

But a son to Voight, who promised to look out for him after Erin left him and broke his detective's heart. And if he's being a little honest to himself, he felt kind of responsible. He warned Erin that she leaves a serial of broken hearts, but he never thought Halstead would be one of them. He was more worried that Jay would be the one breaking Erin's heart.

Jay and Will reached inside the apartment as Will felt something is messing and started to search inside his pockets.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think I forgot my phone in the car... be right back" Will left before Jay could replay  
"Okayyy..."

He was about to go to his room and change his clothes when he heard the doorbell ring. He turned back around to open the door and sighed that his brother probably forgot to take his apartment keys.

"Did you forget your keys now!" Jay said as he opened the door and started to move without seeing who's behind the door because he's sure it was his brother. When Jay didn't hear his brother's sarcastic comeback or movement, he started to feel something was wrong and turned around to see Jackson was standing at his front door with a pointed gun.

Will reached his car, only to hear his phone ringing. He saw that it was Antonio calling him, he picked up  
"Hello?"  
"Will, you and Jay need to stay put at your apartment. We believe that Jackson is after you and Jay. Stay safe, we're on our way"  
Will was processing what he was hearing over the phone when he whispered "Jay" and ran back to his brother.

"Hello, hello detective. I see that you're doing well" he then looked down at Jay's paralyzed legs and continued "all things considered"  
Jay ignored Jackson's comment "what do want?" As he was trying to distract him and try to to find something to save himself  
"Little payback for putting under the cell because of your little trick" he took steps towards Jay with each word.  
"You had this coming, don't put this on us"

With that Jay hit him with a lamp, the closest thing he could find. Jackson fell backwards, dropping his gun. Taking this opportunity, jay started to move with his wheelchair as fast as he could towards his room to get his gun. But he wasn't fast enough as Jackson grabbed Jays wheelchair handler sending Jay to jump from his chair and groaned as he felt pain started to flare down his back, he ignored it and was was trying push himself forward, crawling as he could to get his gun.

Jackson grabbed Jay from his legs and pulled him towards him, positioning himself on top of Jay and started throwing punches in Jays face. Jay felt so helpless, as he couldn't move his legs to defend himself, jackson took his time until Jay started to feel dizzy and a warm liquid streaming down from a gash from his eyebrows, which he was sure it was his blood.

What felt like hours, was actually few minutes until he heard gun shots and a voice calling his name which he could recognize it to be his brothers' and another voices calling out Ruzek's name and reporting that an officer's down. But he couldn't care as he felt darkness taking over the world around and drifted into unconscious.

 **XxxxxX**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to include hurt!Ruzek as it was requested so I'll try my best to fit it into my story.**  
 **I'm having a little writer block, so if you have any requests you'd like to see on the story, let me know through reviews.**

 **Have a nice weekend**


End file.
